my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Tachibana
Hana Tachibana (橘 華 Tachibana Hana) also known as Sun Wukong is a first year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School and the main protagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Hana is the daughter of the supervillain Rio Tachibana and grew up in Dolores Orphanage. Hana has been discriminated against her whole life for being "Villain Spawn" but is determined to become a pro-hero not only so she can save people and escape poverty but also she can prove to herself and everyone else she's not a bad seed and that her genes don't define her destiny. Appearance Hana is an athletic young woman with Monkey like features due to her quirk. Hana has a monkey's tail protruding from her lower back. Because of this mutation, Hana needs to modify her clothing or not wear shirts that cover her lower back. Hana has distinctive hand-like feet with opposable toes and is perpetually barefoot even when wearing her school uniform. Hana's superhero outfit is styled after Sun Wukong from "Journey to the West". Personality Hana is an unrefined, passionate, hotheaded and angst-ridden young woman. Hana is also extremely loyal and brave and has a reflexive desire to help out when she sees somebody being victimized. Hana loves to face and overcome great challenges. A large part of Hana's personality is shaped by the fact that she grew up underprivileged and discriminated against for being 'villain-spawn' and belonging to Dolores Orphanage. Due to her background Hana can easily sympathize with the weak and the downtrodden, but tends to initially be cynical towards those with privilege especially the off-spring of Pro-Heroes (such as Tsubaki and Kenichi) Hana is aware that life isn't naturally fair, goodness isn't naturally rewarded, hard work isn't necessarily rewarded, bad things happen to good people, good things happen to bad people, and that justice doesn't happen unless somebody makes it happen. This awareness is part of what motivates Hana to want to become a hero. More selfishly however, Hana sees becoming a pro hero as a way to escape poverty. Initially Hana sees becoming a hero as a way to wash away the stigma of being born a villains daughter. Alongside her passion, anger, and determination, Hana also carries with her a lot of insecurity and angst. A lot of that comes from her heritage but initially she also has some body shame due to her mutated appearance. History Quirk and Abilities Monkey-Form: gives Hana the physical abilities and traits of a Monkey. She has prehensile feet and a prehensile tail, both of which she can use to grab and hold objects, attack, climb, suspend herself from high structures, and swing. She has a Monkey's ability to climb and leap. She also has greatly enhanced agility and sense of smell. When Hana first enters high school she is strong enough to lift up to 240 kilograms ( 529.11lb) overhead. At this baseline she is already strong enough to lift four times her own body weight overhead. Athletic combat: Hana's fighting style infuses athleticism and gymnastics with martial arts to maximize the effects of her agility. Equipment Battles Relationships At Ketsubutsu Academy High School Sayuri Saito: Sayuri is Hana's best friend and sister. Tsubaki Yamato (rival and eventual lover): Mika Mori (friend) Kenichi Ito (rival and eventual enemy): Mao Fujimoto (teacher) Enemies Rio Tachibana (blood mother): Hibiki Nakamura Noah Smith Trivia * Hana's backstory shares some similarities with Izuku. Both of them grew up discriminated against, Izuku for not having a quirk and Hana for being 'villain-spawn'. Both were tormented throughout their childhood by a narcissistic bully (Akira for Hana and Bakugo for Izuku) and after entering high school their dynamic with their respective bully shifted from victim to rival. ** Unlike Izuku who gained a quirk however, Hana hasn't shed the stigma of being a villains daughter and continues to face discrimination even as she attends Ketsubutsu High School. * Hana is bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Main Characters Category:Lover of the Muse Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Females